


Bad Blood

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [28]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. The Morning After

**Sherwood Forest. By The River. Morning.  
** _(It is the morning after the night before. The gang have scattered, unable to return to their camp lest the newly appointed Sheriff capture them. By all accounts, being outlaws after all, sleeping rough shouldn’t be something new to Hood’s gang. However the experience is less familiar to Lady Marian who had joined Robin’s gang sometime after the outlaws’ camp had been skillfully erected by Will Scarlett. Sure, she had spent a few nights under the stars with Robin but that was different. They had had their bedrolls with them for one thing. Last night, as the bitter cold of the evening air had made its presence felt, Marian had no blanket or cloak with which to warm herself. She did not feel the cold now though, she mused in her half conscious slumber. It was with this thought then that she resigned herself to further examine her current surroundings and slowly open her eyes for the first time. It was morning, that much she could tell, as the air was still wet with dew. As yet more senses came slowly back to her, she could hear footsteps approaching and tried to sit up. Finding that she could not, Marian realised for the first time that there was an arm draped around her shoulders and that the warm pillow beneath her head was, in fact, not a pillow at all. Marian turned and craned her neck to see just whom she had used as a bed for the night. Marian gasped as she observed Guy of Gisborne’s sleeping form. Her slight exhalation along with her movements merely caused Gisborne, still snoring lightly, to wrap his arm around her more tightly. Unfortunately, just as Marian collapsed once more upon Gisborne’s chest, Robin arrived.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Taking in the scene:)_ “Well, isn’t this cosy?”  
 **Marian:** _(Wriggling free of Gisborne’s embrace:)_ “Robin, this is not what it looks like.”  
 **Robin:** “Oh really?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Eyes still closed:)_ “No, it’s exactly what it looks like.”  
 _(Robin glares at Gisborne who slowly opens his eyes.)  
_ **Marian:** _(To Gisborne:)_ “How long have you been awake?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Smirks:)_ “Long enough to know that I was right.”  
 **Marian:** _(Confused:)_ “Right about what?”  
 **Gisborne:** “That waking up with you in my arms would feel like heaven on earth.”  
 _(Marian, taken aback by this, is at a loss for words as Robin takes a step forward.)  
_ **Robin:** “Alright, Gisborne. On your feet.”  
 **Marian:** “Robin, stop this.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Slowly getting up:)_ “What’s the matter, Locksley? Jealous?”  
 **Marian:** “Guy, stop it. Robin, nothing happened I swear.”  
 **Robin:** “You still spent the night in his embrace though, didn’t you?”  
 **Marian:** “Because it was freezing! _(Turning to Gisborne:)_ Guy, tell him.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Folding his arms:)_ “I do not recall the specifics. But yes, _(to Robin:)_ I held her all night long.”  
 _(Robin fumes at Gisborne’s goading as Allan stretches and wanders into the clearing.)_  
 **Marian:** “Allan will tell you. He was with us all night.”  
 **Robin:** “I’ll just bet he was. _(To Allan:)_ Go on then, Allan, tell me. _(Pointing at Gisborne:)_ Lie for your master. Once a traitor, always a traitor.”  
 **Allan:** “Oi, that’s a bit harsh.”  
 **Robin:** “It’s true though, isn’t it eh?”  
 **Allan:** _(Frowning:)_ “Oh, shut up. The only truth around here is that you don’t trust anyone.”  
 **Robin:** “And I wonder why that is.”  
 **Allan:** “Give it a rest. I’ve made my mistakes and I’ve owned up to them. _(Pointing at him:)_ I saved your life back in Nettlestone and you still treat me like dirt. What else do I have to do to prove myself to you?”  
 **Robin:** _(Through gritted teeth:)_ “Just tell me the truth. What happened last night between these two.”  
 **Allan:** _(Shrugging this off:)_ “Ask her yourself, has Marian ever lied to you?”

_(As the rest of the gang arrive, having heard the shouting, Robin turns and takes a few deep breaths before asking Marian once again.)_  
 **Robin:** “Well?”  
 _(As Much, Little John, Djaq & Will gather around.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Calmly:)_ “The girl, Meg, the one you saved from being executed? She died last night. She was killed trying to save Guy’s life. _(Indicating Guy and Allan:)_ The three of us spent the night burying her.”  
 **Much:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Burying a corpse in the forest? That’s definitely a euphemism.”  
 **Little John:** _(Hissing:)_ “Shut up, Much.”  
 **Marian:** _(Glares at Much, to Robin:)_ “Her grave is just through those trees. _(Robin doesn’t take his eyes from Gisborne who has his gaze averted, lost in his thoughts.)_ We were exhausted, Robin. As soon as it was done, we fell asleep.”  
 **Robin:** _(To Allan:)_ “So why were you coming from over there? Didn’t want to disturb them?”  
 **Allan:** “I was looking for food! I haven’t eaten since yesterday.”  
 **Much:** _(Stepping up:)_ “Yeah, well it’s because of your bloomin’ girlfriend that we can’t go back to the camp and eat. _(Wistfully:)_ My poor kitchen. Isabella’s men have probably destroyed it all by now.”  
 **Will:** _(Reaching into his bag:)_ "Will you stop thinking about food for once in your life?”  
 _(Will throws an apple at Much and starts handing out more to the others.)  
_ **Allan:** “Where’d you get all this from?”  
 **Will:** “Djaq and I went back to the camp last night. We grabbed what we could and…well.”  
 **Djaq:** “There was no sign of the Sheriff’s men so…”  
 **Much:** “Oh, I see. You two spent the night tucked away at camp whilst I slept up a flippin’ tree!”  
 _(As the gang begin to argue amongst themselves, Robin draws his sword.)  
_ **Robin:** “Quiet, the lot of you! _(As everyone stops their squabbling:)_ The fact remains that the camp is compromised. It might not be today but soon Isabella _will_ lead her men there. _(Pointing his sword at Gisborne.)_ And I say we leave her a parting gift.”  
 **Marian:** “Robin, what are you-”  
 **Robin:** “Isabella took Vaisey’s title just as Gisborne took mine. The whole family’s rotten to the core and whether he admits it or not one day he’s going to try and take you away from me.”  
 **Marian:** _(Stepping between Robin and Gisborne:)_ “Robin, stop this. You’re tired, you’re angry and you’re not thinking straight.”  
 **Robin:** “Oh, I’ve had time to think. And I’ve made up my mind.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(As Robin advances:)_ “So what, going to attack an unarmed man, Locksley? Show all your friends what kind of a man you really are?”  
 **Allan:** _(Reaching under his cloak:)_ “Guy! _(Gisborne turns and Allan tosses Gisborne his sword:)_ Collected it from the dungeons whilst I was there.”  
 **Robin:** “There you go, Gisborne. No excuses.”

_(As Robin and Gisborne begin to circle each other Marian maintains her position between them.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Throwing her hands up:)_ “All right, you want to do this? You want to fight like a pair of schoolboys, fine. But you will not use weapons, do you hear me?”  
 _(Marian looks to each man in turn. Gisborne gives a slight nod to her as Robin tosses his sword down in answer.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Lowering his sword slowly:)_ “How do I know you haven’t got a knife stashed somewhere on you?”  
 **Robin:** _(Removing his quiver from his back:)_ “Oh, I won’t need a knife.”   
_(Gisborne charges Robin and wrestles him to the ground. They roll over twice and the gang look on amazed as the two men fight each other. Marian bends down and collects each man’s sword just in case either man decides not to honour the rules of their combat. The two men scuffle in the dirt as Much runs to break things up. He is metres away from them when they both roll quickly over the edge of the steep slope, fighting all the way into the ravine.)_

**Powis Castle. Great Hall. Wales.**  
 _(Clarke stands quietly to the side of the room as Titus informs the Commander of Queen Nia’s death.)_  
 **Titus:** “She was found by her guards slumped back in her chair, both wrists slit.”  
 **Lexa:** “That doesn’t make any sense, Nia wasn’t suicidal.”  
 **Titus:** “Her people don’t think so either. Whomever is responsible for this, they will be found. You have my word.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Glances at Clarke, to Titus:)_ “Leave us.”  
 _(Titus nods and leaves the room Lexa nods to the guard who also turns and exits the hall.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Her back turned to Clarke:)_ “Please tell me you had no part in this.”  
 **Clarke:** “If you wish me to lie to you, I will.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Damnit, Clarke. What if you had been caught? You didn’t need to do this. I had a plan.”

**Clarke:** “What, to die and let Nia become Commander? You were playing right into her hands.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Turning to face her:)_ “Only if I had lost. _(Takes a breath:)_ I know you were just trying to help, Clarke. But now there will be consequences.”  
 **Clarke:** “I couldn’t just let Roan kill you.”  
 **Lexa:** “If that were to have been my fate then you would’ve had no choice. You’re driven to fix everything for everyone but you cannot fix this. I have to decide what to do next and you have to let me.”  
 _(Clarke watches her a moment then nods. Lexa straightens her shoulders, walks past Clarke and leaves the hall.)_

**Somewhere In The Woods…The Fight Continues.  
** _(Gisborne runs down and swipes a punch, but Robin ducks and successfully returns with a left hook, sending Gisborne reeling. Gisborne attempts another punch, but Robin ducks again, then connects with his right fist. Gisborne comes back at him swinging. Robin backs away from him and Gisborne advances, then swings overhand and Robin grabs his arm and pulls him into a tree. Robin resets his feet and is ready when Gisborne turns and tries another punch. Meanwhile, as this is going on, the gang watch from above.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Frowning as he watches the melee below:)_ “How much longer do you think they can go on like this?”  
 **Djaq:** “John, this is Gisborne and Robin. They’re just getting started.”  
 **Allan:** _(Stood beside Will, winces as a particularly nasty strike connects with Robin’s midsection.)_ “Nice one, Gis.”  
 **Will:** “Oi! Who’s side are you on exactly?”  
 **Allan:** “Oh come on, this is great stuff!”  
 **Will:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “You’re sick in the head, you know that.”  
 **Allan:** _(Smirking:)_ “Maybe. Look, this is a good thing, it’ll get it out of their systems a bit. And we’ll stop it before anyone really gets hurt.”  
 **Will:** _(Glances at Allan, then shouts down:)_ “Come on, Robin. Hit him!”  
 _(Robin grabs his arm again with his left hand and swings a punch with his right into Gisborne’s stomach, then immediately follows with an uppercut to his jaw and a punch with his left fist. Gisborne goes down and rolls down the hill a bit. Robin follows, but stumbles as he stops and Gisborne backslaps him as he gets up, then punches him in the face, knees him in the stomach and throws him into the trunk of a large tree. Gisborne pulls Robin upright by his shirt and punches him in the stomach, then throws him downhill. Robin rolls to the bottom of the hollow and Gisborne follows, picks him up, punches him in the gut, then the face.)  
_ **Much:** _(Stood with Marian.)_ “You see this? You see what you’ve done?”  
 **Marian:** “Oh will you shut up, Much!”   
_(Marian looks on concerned for both men as_ _the fight continues below them. Meanwhile Will and Allan are talking about why the fight is happening.)_  
 **Allan:** “Nah, I don’t think so. I mean yeah, Giz and Marian have been making eyes at each other for ages but, if anything had happened before now I’d’ve known.”  
 **Djaq:** “And why are you so special?”  
 **Allan:** “You know exactly what makes me special, darlin’. _(He winks and Djaq laughs. Will frowns and returns his attention to the fight.)_ Well Marian would’ve told Isabella wouldn’t she? And of course, she’d’ve told me.” _(Smiles to himself.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Don’t mention that snake’s name around me. She’s in league with Prince John.”  
 **** _(Robin reaches back and his right fist lands solidly on Gisborne’s jaw. Gisborne stands back up with a smile and Robin answers with his left fist. He swings again, but Gisborne catches his arm and pushes him backwards into a tree. Robin pushes Gisborne’s arms down, shoves his shoulders back and connects with a left hook. Gisborne falls to his knees.)_  
 **Robin:** “Give it up, Gisborne. Marian and I are to be married.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Frowning a moment:)_ “Really? Have you set a date? No, let me guess…when the King returns?”  
 **Robin:** “This is different, I wasn’t threatening to have her killed if she declined.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Smirking:)_ “I’ve learned from my mistakes, Hood. Marian has changed me.”  
 **Robin:** “You’re lying to yourself, Gisborne. Scum like you never change, you’ll always put your ambition before others.”  
 **Gisborne:** “With her by my side…a man can change his stars.”  
 **Robin:** _(Roars:)_ “She’s to be my wife!”   
_(Gisborne lunges and manages to pin Robin beneath him. Raining down punches, Gisborne hears a horse neigh. Looking behind him, his faces falls as he sees Isabella on a horse with several guards behind her.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Mutters:)_ “Of all the people…”  
 _(Isabella spots them.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Seize them!”


	2. Powis Bound

**Sherwood Forest. Continued.**  
 _(Robin and Gisborne scramble away from each other as Isabella and her guards ride towards them. Realising both men are unarmed, Isabella smiles malevolently down at them.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Fist fighting in the woods like common peasants. My how far both of you have fallen. _(Isabella’s demeanour soon changes as she hears the cries of the outlaws as they run down the hill towards them. To her guards:)_ Spread out, work together. This is our chance to take them all in one sweep.”  
 _(The guards dismount from their horses and draw their swords. Djaq, John and Much stand and face them as Will stands with Allan.)_  
 **Will:** “What do you reckon?”  
 **Allan:** “I think I can stop this before it begins.”  
 _(Allan walks toward Isabella with his hands raised, she regards him coolly but her pulse quickens at the sight of him.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Stand back, outlaw. There’ll be no talking yourself out of this one.”  
 **Allan:** “What are you doing, Iz? It doesn’t have to be like this.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Snaps:)_ “This is exactly how it has to be. I am the Sheriff and you’re all outlaws.”  
 **Allan:** _(Calmly:)_ “I’ve been called worse. But are you really gonna string me up? After everything we’ve been through?”  
 _(Isabella’s resolve weakens a little as she looks upon the face of her former/occasional lover. The spell is broken however as arrows fly towards her and her men. She turns to see the culprit and sees Marian stalking towards them, Robin’s bow drawn and ready in her hands.)  
_ **Marian:** “You know how good an aim I am, Isabella. I didn’t have to miss just now. Leave me and my friends alone and I may let you live.”  
 _(Isabella stares at her best friend, torn as to what to do. Meanwhile Robin glances over his shoulder at one of Marian’s warning arrows now sticking in the tree behind him. Just scant inches from his head.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(Making her decision, to her guards:)_ “Leave the pretty one and Lady Marian, but take the rest back to the castle.”

**Marian:** _(Raising the bow:)_ “I’m serious, Isabella, Tell your men to stand down or I’ll-”  
 **Gisborne:** “Enough of this.”  
 _(Gisborne charges forward, but is hit in the neck with a slim dart. He immediately swoons and falls.)  
_ **Robin:** “Gisborne? _(Little John groans as he too is struck by a dart. Robin looks around anxiously and is hit in the neck himself.)_ Ah!”  
 _(Robin swoons and tries to control his fall to the ground. He fights to keep his eyes open long enough to see Indra and her warriors run into view then passes out. The remaining gang members all rush to the middle of the clearing to stand back to back and defend themselves.)  
_ **Much:** "What the hell do we do now?”  
 **Marian:** “I have no idea.”  
 _(Indra stands and points her sword towards Isabella and her men and yells for them to attack.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Seeing that they are vastly outnumbered:)_ “Retreat! Back to the castle now!”  
 _(The Sheriff turns her horse and gallops away as her men all clamber towards their horses and ride to safety.)_

_(The gang turn to fight but are relieved as the warriors run past them to chase the Sheriff and her men away.)_  
 **Marian:** “Djaq! Help them, please.”  
 _(Djaq nods and runs over to help the fallen men.)  
_ **Indra:** _(Sheathing her sword:)_ “They’ll be fine. _(As Marian stalks toward her:)_ It’s a tranquilizer dart, they’ll be awake in a few hours.”  
 **Marian:** “But why did you have to knock them out?”  
 **Indra:** “I have orders from the Commander to bring the Princess’ allies back to Powis.”  
 **Much:** _(Overhearing:)_ “Clarke? Is she all right?”  
 **Indra:** _(Looking only at Marian:)_ “She’s fine.”  
 **Marian:** “Did Clarke send for us or was it Lexa?”  
 **Indra:** “Does it make a difference?”  
 **Djaq:** “Yes, _(Checking on Robin:)_ because we don’t trust the Commander.”  
 **Indra:** “Then you’re in luck. This invitation comes from the Princess herself.”  
 **Allan:** “I’m not being funny but something doesn’t smell right here.”  
 **Marian:** _(Nods:)_ “Allan’s right. _(To Indra:)_ What assurances do we have that we’ll be safe?”  
 **Indra:** _(Draws her dagger and holds it under Marian’s throat:)_ “I’ve been ordered to bring you in unharmed. Nothing was mentioned about you all being conscious. _(Bringing her face close to Marian’s:)_ So what’s it to be?”

**Powis Castle. Moments after Roan’s Coronation.  
** _(The body of Queen Nia lays ready to be transported back home. Lexa and the newly crowned Roan stand side by side and wave at the people as they disperse. Clarke stands behind them within earshot.)  
_ **Roan:** _(Still looking out at the people, to Lexa:)_ “Say your piece.”  
 **Lexa:** “You haven’t been home in over three years, Roan.”  
 **Roan:** “You say that as if it were my choice.”  
 **Lexa:** “Of course not. You were a bargaining chip. I’m sure it devastated your mother to send you away. _(Roan scoffs and finally looks at the Commander:)_ I’m sure that killing me in single combat was to be your triumphant return.”  
 **Roan:** “And now that won’t be necessary. I may have problems with my war chiefs, however.”  
 **Lexa:** “Then I advise you to get new ones.”  
 **Roan:** _(Smiles:)_ “The army is loyal to them.”  
 **Lexa:** “All that matters is who you’re loyal to.”  
 _(Roan considers the Commander a moment before answering.)  
_ **Roan:** “No one has managed to do what you have, Heda. Uniting the twelve-”  
 **Lexa:** _(Interjecting:)_ “Thirteen.”  
 **Roan:** _(Clears his throat:)_ “My apologies, uniting the thirteen clans takes leadership and poise that I am nowhere near ready for. My only hope is to bring honour to my grandfather’s crown and to do what’s best for my people.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Solemnly:)_ “Costia would be proud.”  
 **Roan:** _(Nods:)_ “My sister would be proud of us both.”  
 _(Lexa nods and turns to head back inside the castle. Clarke gently holds Lexa’s arm as she passes.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Costia was Roan’s sister?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Glances at her:)_ “And Nia’s daughter.”  
 _(Clarke lowers her hand as the Commander continues inside the castle.)_  


**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s Chambers.  
** _(Isabella makes her way towards her chambers and hears voices inside. Cautiously she opens the door to find Prince John standing by the fireplace speaking with Vaisey, the now former Sheriff.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(Noticing her:)_ “Ah, Sheriff, there you are. Is there any news of your brother?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Deciding against telling the truth:)_ “No, Sire.”  
 **Prince John:** “And nothing on Hood?”  
 **Isabella:** “No, sire.”  
 **Vaisey:** _(Sucks in air through his teeth in a hissing, disapproving sound:)_ "Not a auspicious start to your reign, Sheriff.”  
 **Isabella:** “Oh, I’ve only just begun.”  
 **Vaisey:** “True. _(Offers:)_ What about the location of Hood’s camp? Rumour has it you’ve been there personally.”  
 _(Vaisey smirks at her as the Prince raises an eyebrow.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(Thinking quickly, composed:)_ “Which is why I personally never rely on rumours, I prefer to deal in certainty. For instance, it’s a known fact that _you’ve_ been to Hood’s camp. Perhaps you’d like to draw me a map? _(As Vaisey’s grin falters:)_ No? Shame.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Smiles broadly:)_ “Oh, isn’t she just wonderful? I really think she’ll do wonders for Nottingham, don’t you?”  
 **Vaisey:** _(Sourly:)_ “Yes, of course, Sire.”  
 **Prince John:** “Oh, come now, don’t pout. Isabella won the contest fair and square. Besides, as we have discussed, I have other things in mind for you.”  
 **Vaisey:** “Yes, Sire.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Inquiringly:)_ “Anything I should know about?”  
 **Prince John:** “Oh, I don’t think so. You have enough on your plate running Nottingham for me. _(Clapping his hands together:)_ Speaking of which, I’ve just remembered. _(The Prince walks over to the desk and retrieves a letter from it. Handing it to Isabella:)_ It appears the Commander has invited the Sheriff of Nottingham to attend some sort of celebration of our union.”  
 _(Isabella takes the letter and reads through it.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Confused:)_ “But why would the Commander invite the Sheriff of Nottingham to attend?”  
 **Prince John:** “I’ve no idea. I mean after all, _I’m_ the one who has a treaty with her. And I do so love parties.”  
 **Vaisey:** “Perhaps they thought you may be too busy, Sire. What with your social calendar and other obligations of the crown.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Considers:)_ “True. Whatever the case I insist we send a representative to attend the festivities. But I want a full report upon your return.”  
 _(With that, the Prince saunters from the room, leaving Vaisey and Isabella alone.)_  
 **Vaisey:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I hear the weather’s lovely in Wales this time of year.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Sourly:)_ “I’m sure it is. _(Had an idea:)_ It’s just a shame I won’t be going.”  
 **Vaisey:** “Er… but you heard what the Prince said.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Taking a seat and holding up the letter:)_ “This may be an invitation to the Sheriff of Nottingham but the Commander is unaware that _(Points:)_ you are no longer Sheriff. _(Vaisey’s face falls as he realises what’s about to happen:)_ Therefore, as the Prince correctly affirmed that I am too busy running Nottingham, I am sending you to Powis in my place.”  
 **Vaisey:** “Ah. If only I could my dear but you see-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Continuing:)_ “I’d hate to have to tell the Prince that Nottingham will be unable to send a representative. _(Getting to her feet:)_ Remind me, what’s the word one uses for someone who refuses to follow the Sheriff’s orders?”  
 **Vaisey:** _(Knowing he’s been trumped:)_ “I see your point, Madam Sheriff.”  
 **Isabella:** “Good. _(Returning to her seated position:)_ I thought you might.”


	3. Three Campfires

**The Middle of the Woods, Somewhere between Powis & Nottingham.  
** _(The outlaws sit around the fire eating, drinking and generally the mood is high. Despite Indra’s general threatening demeanour, none of the accompanying warriors have shown any hostility toward the gang. In fact it is Indra’s group who supplied the food and drink. Nevertheless, each outlaw occasionally looks over his or her shoulder just in case. In addition to the warrior and outlaw campfires, Robin and Gisborne, both still unconscious with their hands and feet tied, have been given their own as well.)  
_ **Much:** “Well I don’t like it. Being escorted to their capitol like cattle, it’s not right.”  
 **Marian:** “They’re here for our protection, Much.”  
 **Much:** “She held a knife to your throat!”  
 **Marian:** _(Shrugs, to Little John:)_ “How’re you feeling, John, better?”  
 **Little John:** _(Grumbles:)_ “Yeah, I’ll live.”  
 **Allan:** “Weird how you’re up and about and _(Nods toward Robin and Gisborne:)_ those two are still out of it.”  
 **Djaq:** “They should have used more darts.”  
 **Little John:** “Hey!”  
 **Djaq:** _(Smiles:)_ “I just mean due to your size and strength, there’s no way one dart would’ve kept you down for long.”  
 **Little John:** _(Slightly appeased:)_ “Hm, I suppose that’s true.”  
 **Will:** “Well the alternative was them beating you unconscious.”  
 **Little John:** “I’d like to see them try.”  
 **Marian:** “Shh. _(Glancing back towards the warrior campsite.)_ They’ll hear you.”  
 **Allan:** “Nah, they don’t even speak our language.”  
 **Djaq:** “The warriors all speak our language, Allan. It’s their villagers and families who don’t, remember?”  
 **Allan:** _(Waves this off:)_ “Oh what’s the big deal? That’s what a night like this is missing. _(As everyone looks at him, continues:)_ Well I mean we’ve got good food, drink, all that we need now is a good fight to watch.”  
 **Marian:** “I think we’ve seen enough fighting for today.”  
 **Allan:** “What, them two? Nah, they’d hardly even started before Isabella stepped in. Anyway, John would take anyone of those painted fellas any day of the week.”  
 _(Allan raises his goblet to Little John who chuckles and shakes his head.)  
_ **Will:** “I don’t think we have to worry about being entertained, Allan. As soon as Robin and Gisborne wake up they’ll be right at each others throats again.”  
 **Allan:** _(Laughs:)_ “Yeah, round two!”  
 **Much:** “Yeah, and we know just who you’ll be cheering for too. I can’t believe you gave Gisborne his weapon back.”  
 **Allan:** _(Defensively:)_ “Oi, Robin was the one pointing his sword at Guy. I was just making it a fair fight.”  
 **Marian:** “Stop it the pair of you. _(Looking over at the two unconscious figures:)_ Let’s not relive it.”

**Allan:** _(Through a mouthful of food:)_ “All right then no fighting. What about that game you told me about. The one you played in the barn at Nettlestone.”  
 **Djaq:** “Kalila & Dimna?”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, that.”  
 **Much:** “Oh no, I’m not playing that again.”  
 **Will:** “We’ve already told our secrets, Allan.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, I know you have. _(Smirking at Will and Djaq in turn:)_ And it’s about time too! _(Chewing and pointing at Will:)_ He’s had a thing for you since…since.”  
 **Will:** _(Finishing Allan’s thought, looking lovingly at Djaq:)_ “For a long time.” _(Djaq smiles at Will.)  
_ **Allan:** “Yeah, well from what I hear you two admitting you love each other was the next logical step. _(They look at him quizzically:)_ Much told me you’d been at it in the forest almost as much as Robin and Maz.”  
 **Marian:** “Hey!” _(Allan merely winks and smiles at her in response.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(Turning to Much:)_ “Oh did he now? _(Much avoids her gaze. Annoyed:)_ You and your bloody honey theories.”  
 **Allan:** _(Chuckles, rubbing his hands over the fire:)_ “I’m just glad something good came out of me being exiled.”  
 **Djaq:** “How do you mean?”  
 **Allan:** “Well I’m not being funny but, with me out of the way, Will didn’t have any competition did he?”  
 **Will:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Oh is that so?”  
 _(Djaq laughs at Allan’s brazenness.)  
_ **Much:** “I resent that remark! I mean..she did kiss me once.”  
 **Will:** _(Turning to look at Much:)_ “When?”  
 **Much:** _(Edging back a bit at Will’s look:)_ “Er, well w-when we were quarantined in Pitt street.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “I knew you wouldn’t let that go.”  
 **Will:** “Why should he? _(Leaning in and kissing Djaq:)_ Your kisses are unforgettable.”  
 _(The rest of the gang moan and jeer at the pair good naturedly.)  
_ **Allan:** “So it was all down to this Kalulla dib-dab thing then?”  
 **Djaq:** “Kalila & Dimna, yes.”  
 **Allan:** “Sorry I missed it.”  
 **Will:** “Go on then, Allan. Who do you love?”  
 _(Allan smirks at Will for being put on the spot. The gang and Marian playfully nudge him along.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Wiping his hands and taking a drink:)_ “Yeah, well alright it’s all you lot isn’t it? I couldn’t let anything happen to you if there was something I could do about it.”  
 **Marian:** “You did take some convincing though.”  
 **Allan:** _(At everyone’s looks:)_ “Yeah but.. _. (Joking:)_ it was a long way back to Nottingham wasn’t it? _(Little John jeers and throws his left overs at Allan. Will and Much do the same.)_ Alright, alright! Look the point is, I’m sorry, truly, for everything.” _(The gang smiles and murmur their acceptance.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Prodding:)_ “What about Isabella?”  
 **Allan:** “What, do I love her? _(Looking at Djaq who visibly stiffened at the name.)_ Yeah, I do, I can’t help it. She’s gorgeous, funny, strong, passionate, loyal-”  
 **Little John:** “Loyal to you maybe.”  
 **Will:** “Yeah, did you notice that earlier? _**‘Spare the pretty one and Lady Marian and arrest the rest’**_ Least we know where we stand eh?”  
 **Allan:** “I know but-”  
 **Marian:** _(Stepping in:)_ “I don’t know what she’s thinking _. (Everyone looks to her:)_ If she thinks she can pick and choose who her friends are then she’s wrong. If she continues to ally herself with Prince John then she’s become an enemy to all of us. _(Looking thoughtfully at Allan:)_ I believe it’s not too late for her but… for right now, she’s not our problem.”  
 _(Allan raises his cup in silent thanks to Marian.)  
_ **Djaq:** “So, it would appear that protecting the people they love from the Sheriff… _(Looking pointedly at Marian:)_ runs in the Gisborne family.”  
 _(Marian nods but says nothing, glancing over at the other campfire.)  
_ **Djaq:** “I checked both men over for injuries, nothing too serious. I cleaned and bandaged their wounds.”  
 **Marian:** _(Looking back at Djaq, sincerely:)_ “Thank you, Djaq. You are truly remarkable.” _(Djaq smiles as Will squeezes her hand.)  
_ **Allan:** “Come on then Maz, who do you love?”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiling ruefully at the question:)_ “That seems to be the question of the day.”  
 **Much:** _(A little impatiently:)_ “Well?”  
 **Marian:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I…”  
 **Will:** _(Noticing movement from the other fire:)_ “They’re waking up.”  
 _(Marian stands and looks over at Robin and Gisborne who are both groggily regaining consciousness.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Looking into the flames:)_ “I guess we’re gonna find out soon enough.”  
 _(Marian looks to everyone gathered around the fire then, taking a deep breath, she walks toward the two men.)_

**Around the Campfire.  
** _(Gisborne and Robin straighten themselves up, glaring at one another as Marian approaches.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Here it comes, Hood brace yourself. Marian’s made her decision and it’s not you.”  
 **Marian:** “Guy, please.”  
 **Robin:** _(Not rising the the bait:)_ “Think what you want, Gisborne. _(Gisborne sneers. Gently to Marian:)_ Can you untie me?” _  
_ **Marian:** _(Smiles ruefully:)_ "I’m glad to see your temper has improved but er… _(Looking back towards Indra’s camp:)_ our hosts would prefer you stay bound. At least until you both promise to behave yourselves.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks over at the warriors:)_ “What do they want with us?”  
 **Marian:** “They’re taking us back to their capitol, to Powis.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Agitated, trying to free himself:)_ “They mean to see me executed. Justice for the trebuchet attack on their village.”  
 **Marian:** “They haven’t mentioned anything about that. They’re just-”  
 **Gisborne:** “No, well the wouldn’t would they. They want us to come quietly.”  
 **Robin:** “What do you mean us? _(Gisborne looks at him:)_ I thought you’d left the gang?”  
 **Marian:** “Robin…”  
 **Robin:** “And besides, you’re the one they want.”  
 **Marian:** “Quiet, both of you. I don’t believe that’s what they want. Indra said that Clarke invited us.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Clarke? The princess? _(Sarcastically:)_ Oh well that’s much better.”  
 **Marian:** “A lot has changed since last you two met, Guy. I will speak for you, don’t worry.”  
 **Robin:** _(Changing the subject:)_ “Marian, can you please untie me. I promise you I don’t have the energy to fight anyone right now. I haven’t eaten in lord knows how long.”  
 **Marian:** _(Nods:)_ “I can see about getting both of you some food but I gave Indra my word that neither of you would be released until I’m convinced you will behave yourselves.”  
 **Robin:** “Very well. What would you like us to do, hug?”

**Gisborne:** “I’d sooner take my chances with the celts.”  
 **Marian:** _(Sighs and sits across from both men:)_ “We are continuing our journey to Powis at first light and Indra tells me we are still at least two days away. So if you’d rather not spend the next few days shuffling along the countryside with your feet and hands tied, you’d best start talking to each other. _(Looking at each man in turn:)_ Guy, why don’t you start?”  
 **Gisborne:** “What do you want me to say?”  
 **Marian:** “I want you to tell us where your anger for Robin comes from. _(As Gisborne protests:)_ It can’t be just about me.”  
 **Robin:** “No, I’ll tell you where his anger comes from. He’s angry he failed to kill me and then the King in the Holy Land, that’s it isn’t it, Gisborne?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Shut it, Hood. You no nothing about me.”  
 **Robin:** “I know enough.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I’ve hated you since before I even met you.”  
 **Robin:** “You stole my life!”  
 **Gisborne:** “And your father stole mine!”  
 _(There is silence for a moment as Marian and Robin stare at Gisborne.)_  
 **Robin:** “What do you know about my father?!”  
 **Gisborne:** “I know that you’re just like him. That he took everything from me then threw it all away.”  
 **Robin:** “What are you talking about?:  
 **Gisborne:** "Of course in your case, you gave it away willingly. The moment you left for the Holy Land you gave up all claims you had. Then you came home and traded your estate for the forest and never looked back.”  
 **Robin:** _(Shouting:)_ “What do you know about my father!”  
 **Marian:** “Guy, please. Tell us everything.”  
 _(Gisborne sighs then begins his tale of how Robin’s father and Gisborne’s mother had an affair. How they planned to live together and raise their child. Of the fire that killed Gisborne’s parents and scarred Robin’s father for life. And finally of how Gisborne was left with nothing, unable to support himself or Isabella and what decisions he was forced to make.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Seething:)_ “You lie. My father would never disgrace my mother’s memory like that.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Your mother? What about my father’s honour. _(Louder:)_ Your father seduced my mother!”  
 **Robin:** “Well, it didn’t take much effort, did it?!”  
 **Marian:** “Enough! Robin, while you were in the Holy Land I attempted to introduce your father to Guy. _(To Gisborne:)_ But as far as I know you never met Malcolm?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Oh, I met him. I met him on the night he died. _(To Robin:)_ He admitted everything, he begged my forgiveness as I held my dagger to his throat.”  
 _(Robin attempts to break his bonds, incandescent with rage.)_  
 **Marian:** “But Malcolm died in his sleep?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes, I didn’t kill him. I showed mercy to the man my mother loved. _(To Robin:)_ His last words were of you and how sorry he was for all the pain he’d caused you.”  
 **Marian:** “Caused you both.”  
 _(Both men look at her a moment, realising that her words are true.)_

**Outlaw Campfire.**  
 _(Back over at the Outlaws’ campfire, the gang are watching as the warriors have begun to spar with each other.)  
_ **Allan:** “There you are! Told you we needed some entertainment.”  
 _(Much has his back to the fighting. He’s far more interested in what’s happening over at Robin’s campfire.)  
_ **Much:** “Shh. I can’t hear what they’re saying.”  
 **Djaq:** “I think that’s the point, Much.”  
 **Will:** “Hang on, watch out.”  
 _(Will nods as Indra approaches their camp.)  
_ **Indra:** “Big man. _(Little John turns around slowly as the others look to him.)_ One of my warrior wishes to test you. Are you up to the challenge?”  
 _(Little John looks over to see a heavily tattooed warrior pacing back and forth behind Indra. John looks to the gang to see what they think.)  
_ **Allan:** “Oh, no problem John. You’ll have him in seconds.”  
 **Indra:** _(Hearing this:)_ “You think so?”  
 **Djaq:** _(As Allan gets to his feet, whispers:)_ “Allan, no!”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, I do as it happens.”  
 **Indra:** _(Nods:)_ “Perhaps you’d like to make a wager?”  
 **Little John:** _(Also getting to his feet:)_ “Allan.”  
 **Allan:** “Don’t worry about it John, trust me.”  
 **Little John:** “Trust you? I’m the one who’s got to fight him!”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah but look at him, big painted fella. Looks like a clown if you ask me.”  
 _(The warrior hears this and snarls, making Much recoil at the noise.)  
_ **Indra:** “Well?”  
 **Allan:** _(Glancing at John then to Indra:)_ “Alright, hand to hand combat yeah? _(Indra nods:)_ Right, so if John wins, _(Points:)_ we get to ride the rest of the way to Powis on some of your horses.”  
 **Indra:** “And when he loses?”  
 **Allan:** _(Smiles at this:)_ “If he loses, then you can give us all a haircut to match your friend there.”  
 **Will:** _(Incredulous:)_ “What?!”  
 **Djaq:** “I’m not having my head shaved!”  
 **Allan:** _(Overconfident:)_ “It won’t happen.”  
 **Indra:** _(Smirks:)_ “Agreed.”  
 _(Allan leans over and takes Indra’s arm in the warrior handshake.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Glaring at Allan:)_ “Nothing like a little pressure. _(Little John turns and walks over towards the area where the rest of the warriors are sparring. The warriors step aside as the two combatants stand facing each other. Taking off his long coat:)_ All right, _(Sighs:)_ let’s do this.”

**Back At The Third Campfire.  
** _(Robin and Marian listen to Gisborne as he speaks.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Since I came back to Nottingham, since I lost my family, all I’ve ever wanted was to restore my family name, to become somebody who mattered in this world. By working for the Sheriff I grew more powerful, gained position. But I knew with every life I took that I was losing another piece of my soul.”  
 **Robin:** “You enjoyed every moment of it, you’ve shown no remorse for any of the villagers you tormented or killed!”  
 **Marian:** “Robin.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Only after I had fully chosen my path. I learned to lock away any compassion or mercy I had in me for it meant weakness and I couldn’t afford to lose what I’d worked so hard for.”  
 **Robin:** “That’s the price you pay. _(Gisborne stares at Robin:)_ When I was fighting in the Holy Land… there was so much killing… blood… death. You learn to numb yourself to the horror of it in order to do what has to be done.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Under his breath:)_ “Yes.”  
 **Robin:** “But while I was fighting for a cause, for my King, who were you fighting for Gisborne? I wasn’t killing people for power and position-”  
 **Gisborne:** “That’s because you already had it! All your life you’ve been lord of the manor and in the Holy Land it was no different! Just spoiled rich boys fighting for their King’s approval.” 

**Marian:** _(Sighing:)_ “Don’t you see how you’re similar? Both of you are scarred by your past and desperate to atone for your sins.”  
 _(Everyone is quiet for a moment.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “But I wasn’t. _(Looking to Marian:)_ Hood’s right I did enjoy my job. After I embraced what I was and who I had to be? Well I determined that as long as I was going to hell, I might as well earn it. But then I met you and you saw the man that I could be, you saw the goodness that still lived inside of me.”  
 **Marian:** _(With a small smile:)_ “It was cunningly hidden.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Somewhere along the line I reconciled in my head that if I could only make you mine, all my sins-”  
 **Robin:** _(Speaking the words with Gisborne:)_ “Would be washed away.”  
 _(The men exchange looks. Both sensing that perhaps, when it comes to their feelings for Marian, they are indeed very similar.)_  
 **Robin:** “When I returned from the Holy Land and I saw what was being done to Nottingham and its people…I thought I’d left the fighting behind me, but I couldn’t let the injustices continue. Not when..” _(Robin stops.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Gently prompting:)_ “When what, Robin?”  
 **Robin:** “When I knew that I was partly responsible. When the King led us into a war thousands of miles away we left England vulnerable. Easy pickings to the likes of Prince John, Vaisey and all who would look to profit from corruption. _(Looking to Marian:)_ And when I saw you as the Nightwatchman…the guilt I felt from knowing that you’d been alone, fighting for the people… _(Fighting his emotions:)_ I was so proud of you. That you’d been doing whatever you could for those that needed it while I.. _. (Regretfully:)_ I should never have left you.”  
 **Marian:** _(Thinking a moment, taking it all in:)_ “You both give me far too much credit for being the men you are today. I’m no one’s prize to be won and I’m nobody’s salvation, trust me. But I admire each of you. _(Catching Gisborne’s eye:)_ Guy, I’m so proud of you for daring to believe you can change. And Robin… _(Sighs and smiles.)_ I love you, Robin Hood. _(Gisborne bows his head as the words he’d wish to hear are spoken to another man. Gisborne stares at her as she chuckles slightly, smiles and looks into Robin’s eyes.)_ We still have a plan, don’t we? _(Robin looks at her, understands what she’s asking and, relieved, nods. Marian returns the smile as Gisborne frowns, reading between the lines and stares into the fire.)_ Which is why we cannot think of ourselves or our desires. All of us, together need to fight for our futures. But we need to be a team.”  
 _(Marian holds up a knife and walks over to Robin, beginning to cut him free.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Looking to Gisborne:)_ “What say you, Gisborne. Will you join us?”  
 _(Gisborne says nothing, looking up from the fire to glance at Robin before settling his gaze on Marian as she approaches with the knife. She looks to him hopeful that he will put his pride aside and join with them again.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Casting both of them an unreadable look, sourly:)_ “It’s late, I need to get some sleep before heading out in the morning.”  
 **Marian:** _(Cutting through his restraints:)_ “Guy…”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Turning away to lay on his back, an arm draped over his eyes:)_ “I said goodnight.”  
 _(Marian and Robin look to each other, Robin motions with his head and they both get up to move back towards the gang’s campfire, leaving Gisborne alone to consider his answer.)_


	4. Commander’s Decree

**Shrewsbury. The Next Morning.**  
 _(An older, stocky man walks through the town. He is unhurried in his pace and takes time to wave and return greetings to those who bid him a good morning. The man stops and leans against a support post of a tavern. As the man turns we can see that he is none other than Lord Sheridan, the man responsible for recruiting Robin of Locksley into the King’s army. As if battling with himself about something he merely stands a moment watching the people pass him by.)  
_ **Vaisey:** _(Approaching on horseback:)_ “Go on, you know you want to.”  
 **Sheridan:** _(Looking up at the former sheriff, scoffs:)_ “What do you want?”  
 **Vaisey:** “Oh, just dropping by to see an old friend. How are you, Sheridan?”  
 **Sheridan:** “Me? _(Bitterly:)_ Fabulous, couldn’t be better. How else should a soldier my age be feeling?”  
 **Vaisey:** “Hmm. Indeed. To be honest my man you have looked better.”  
 **Sheridan:** “You came all the way from Nottingham to tell me that?”  
 **Vaisey:** “No, far from it. I’ve come to offer you a job.”  
 **Sheridan:** _(Laughs:)_ “A job? Why, haven’t you heard? I already have one of those. I hold the esteemed title of ‘Keeper of the crown’ _(With derision:)_ What more could a man possibly want?”  
 **Vaisey:** _(Leaning forward:)_ “Why don’t you let me buy you a drink and we’ll see what we can come up with, hm?”

**The Forest, Somewhere Between Nottingham and Powis.  
** _(Marian paces up and down, looking at the barely smouldering campfire where Gisborne spent the night.)  
_ **Robin:** “I’m sorry, Marian. If anyone could’ve convinced him to do the right thing, it would’ve been you.”  
 **Marian:** “I just can’t believe he left, where would he go?”  
 **Allan:** “Well not for nothing but, does anyone even know where we are?”  
 **Marian:** “Other than halfway between Nottingham and Powis?”  
 **Allan:** “Exactly.”  
 **Robin:** “Well wherever we are, Indra isn’t going to wait much longer before turning back and coming to get us.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, she’s already upset that we’ve got most of their horses.”  
 **Djaq:** “Nice of you to suggest they go on without us, though.”  
 **Allan:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well I figured they’d like a head start.”  
 **Will:** “Before we catch them up on horseback you mean?”  
 **Allan:** “Exactly.” **  
Djaq:** “You’re just lucky John won the fight last night, or I’d have scalped you myself.”  
 **Allan:** “All right, all right. _(Smiling:)_ Keep your hair on.”  
 **Much:** “Well, we can’t stand around here all day. I say we go now.”

_(Robin turns to look at Marian who is still quietly disappointed by Gisborne’s disappearance.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Gently:)_ “Come on, Marian. We have to go catch up with Indra, we don’t want to get lost out here. Forget about Gisborne, he’s not-”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Hidden:)_ “Coming back?”  
 _(Robin and Marian look towards the sound of the voice and see Gisborne climbing the ridge back into camp.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Relieved:)_ “Guy, where have you been? I thought you’d-”  
 **Gisborne:** “There’s a stream a little further down the ravine. I took the opportunity to freshen up a bit. _(He bows, smiling at Marian who returns it with one of her own. Looking to Robin:)_ No, Hood you’re not getting rid of me that easily. Two people with a common goal… _(Glances at Marian.)_ can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy… can accomplish even more. _(Gisborne extends his hand. Marian looks warily between the two men as Robin considers Gisborne closely.)_ I’m going to Powis and then I’m going to help you stop my sister and Prince John.”  
 _(Robin takes Gisborne’s arm and grips it.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Calmly:)_ “All while trying to win Marian from me?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(After a moment’s pause:)_ “I won’t deny it. Marian deserves only the best.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smirks, confident:)_ “Finally something we agree on.”  
 **Will:** _(From atop his horse:)_ “Excuse me, gents. _(Both men release the handshake and look towards the gang:)_ But there are more than just the two of you and we’re ready to leave.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah last one there’s a rotten egg!”  
 _(The gang laugh and nudge their horses into motion.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Sighs good naturedly:)_ “Come on then, boys. _(Hooking an arm of each man with her own:)_ Break’s over.” __  
(She walks them towards the horses as Robin smiles. Gisborne, with furrowed brow, allows himself to be led towards a new sense of purpose and hope.)

**Shrewsbury. Tavern. Private Room.**  
 _(Several empty tankards litter the table in front of Vaisey, none of which belong to him.)  
_ **Sheridan:** _(Loudly and drunkenly:)_ "I gave the King the best years of my life, and do you know what he gave me in return?”  
 **Vaisey:** _(Rolling his eyes:)_ “We’ve been over this a few dozen times now.”  
 **Sheridan:** _(Continuing:)_ “Retirement!”  
 _(Sheridan stumbles then falls into heavily into his chair.)  
_ **Vaisey:** “Yes, but the question is: what are you prepared to do about it?”  
 **Sheridan:** “Do? There is nothing that I can do. I am here and the King is thousands of miles away.”  
 **Vaisey:** “Fighting a war that no one wants or understands. Come now, Sheridan, we’ve known each other for years. We grew up together, trained together. If I allowed myself to have such things I would even consider you my oldest friend. The only difference between us is the men we chose to devote our lives to. You chose Richard and I chose John.”  
 **Sheridan:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Yes, and now they’ve both cast each of us aside.”  
 **Vaisey:** “Speak for yourself. _(As Sheridan continues to laugh:)_ Whereas Prince John may currently be infatuated with Isabella and what’s between her legs, I have been tasked with implementing a new phase in England’s future.”  
 **Sheridan:** “This something to do with your dark knights is it?”  
 **Vaisey:** “Black Knights. And how do you know about them?”  
 **Sheridan:** _(Offhandedly:)_ “There were rumours.”  
 **Vaisey:** “Hm. Anyway, no this does not involve them. This plan requires much more stealth, much more discretion.”  
 **Sheridan:** “And you came to me for that?!” _(Laughs again.)_  
 **Vaisey:** _(Stands and grabs Sheridan by the shirt, making him listen:)_ “I chose you because I believe you are the right man for the job. Not only have you been dismissed by the very man you swore your undying allegiance to but your position has been reduced to nothing more than a glorified jewellery box! You are Lord Sheridan, trainer of the King’s knights. You deserve your place alongside the King of England.”  
 **Sheridan:** “Too bloody right I do!”  
 **Vaisey:** “And you shall have that place once again I swear to you.”  
 **Sheridan:** _(Grasping Vaisey’s shirt now:)_ “Tell me how, please, tell me how!”  
 **Vaisey:** _(Smiling malevolently:)_ “I’m so glad you asked.”

**Powis Castle. Main Entrance.**  
 _(The gang have finally arrived at the capitol, Robin and Much leading the way. They are greeted warmly by Clarke as the others make their way up the steps. Lexa enters the room and nods to Robin.)_  
 **Lexa:** “I’m glad you could all make it. _(Looking to Clarke:)_ We’ve called you here to make things official.”  
 **Robin:** “Make what official?”  
 **Clarke:** “I’ve joined the alliance. Nottingham and its people are now the thirteenth clan.”  
 **Allan:** “You what?”  
 **Clarke:** “It’s the first step in achieving peace between our nations.”  
 **Lexa:** “In the King’s absence, as Commander of the thirteen clans I have sworn my fealty to the Princess.”  
 **Robin:** “What does that mean for the King?”  
 **Clarke:** “Upon my Uncle’s return I hope to help convince him that this is the best hope to unify his Kingdom.”  
 **Robin:** _(To Lexa:)_ “And you believe you can convince the clans to accept Richard as their King?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “It’ll be complicated as far as who rules whom. But as I’ve said, this is just the first step.”

**Gisborne:** _(Entering the room:)_ “There is one other complication. ( _Clarke bristles at the sight of Gisborne:)_ As far as I know, the Commander has a treaty with Prince John.”  
 **Clarke:** “What is he doing here?”  
 **Marian:** _(Placatingly:)_ “It’s all right, Guy’s with us now.”   
**Lexa:** “With you? The man who led the attack on my army is with you? _(Darkly:)_ Explain yourselves.”  
 **Marian:** “Commander, Guy fights with us now. He has turned against the Sheriff and Prince John.”  
 **Lexa:** “Just like that?”  
 **Robin:** _(Steps forward:)_ “Commander I believe Gisborne’s motives are genuine. We may not see eye to eye but our endgame is the same. To hinder Prince John’s use of the King’s power in Richard’s absence.”  
 **Clarke:** “Robin, he tried to assassinate the King.”  
 **Robin:** “I know and trust me I have struggled with the idea of working with him myself but, _(Looking to Marian:)_ his help could prove invaluable.”  
 **Clarke:** _(To everyone:)_ “And you all feel the same, you’re fine with this?”  
 **Much:** “It was more than a little strange and things were strained at first but-”  
 **Marian:** _(Finishing for Much:)_ “The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”  
 **Djaq:** “As Robin said, we’re all now allied against a common threat.”  
 _(As Clarke considers this Lexa shakes her head.)_  
 **Lexa:** “It’s not that simple, I won’t let it be. Guards! _(Several warriors appear and surround the gang.)_ Take that man into custody. Lock him away until further notice.”  
 **Clarke:** _(As the warriors start to take Gisborne away:)_ “Lexa, what are you doing?”  
 **Lexa:** “Blood must have blood, Clarke. You may have stopped me before but I will have vengeance for my people today.”  
 _(Lexa turns and walks out of the room as Clarke calls after her.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Running over to Clarke:)_ “Clarke, you have to talk her out of this.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Turning to Marian:)_ “I can’t. You shouldn’t have brought him here.”  
 _(With that Clarke follows the Commander out of the room, leaving Robin and the others unsettled by this turn of events.)_


	5. Blood Must Have Blood

**Powis Castle. Great Hall.**  
 _(The Commander sits upon her throne as Clarke and Marian discuss Gisborne’s fate.)_  
 **Marian:** “Shouldn’t there be a trial at least?”  
 **Clarke:** “A trial? Marian you know what he’s done. All the heinous acts he’s committed. What good would a trial possibly do?”  
 **Marian:** “It’s how justice gets served.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Speaking up:)_ “Justice? You think a trial will change the minds of my people? It will merely delay the inevitable. No, there is only one way justice will be served and that is through combat. _(Clarke looks to her knowing exactly what Lexa has planned.)_ One on one in the arena, a battle to the death. I have already sent word to those I wish to attend.”  
 **Clarke:** “You have? When?”  
 **Lexa:** “Soon after I was challenged by Queen Nia. It is custom that all members of the coalition and those we have treaties with be represented when the Commander is challenged.”  
 **Marian:** “Wait, all those you have treaties with? Does that mean-”  
 _(The doors open and Titus enters quickly.)  
_ **Titus:** “Commander, Prince John’s representative is here.”  
 _(Clarke and Marian both turn to face the door as Vaisey casually enters the room.)  
_ **Vaisey:** _(Bowing slightly:)_ “Commander. _(Lexa nods her head as Clarke and Marian look on.)_ Your invitation was addressed to the Sheriff of Nottingham and, _(Glancing at Marian:)_ while I’m no longer sheriff, I do hope you’re not disappointed by my presence?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Staring at the man coolly:)_ “On the contrary, I hadn’t heard you had vacated your position. You’re exactly who I wanted to see.”  
 **Vaisey:** _(Smiles:)_ “Excellent news.”  
 **Lexa:** “You’re just in time. _(Rising to her feet:)_ I wonder if I could ask a favour of you?”  
 **Vaisey:** _(Bows:)_ “I am humbly at your disposal, Commander.”  
 **Lexa:** “I’ve invited some guests to the Capitol that I believe you know very well. I wish for you to make sure they do not interfere in today’s festivities.”  
 **Marian:** “Festivities?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Shooting a look at Marian:)_ “Quiet. _(To Titus:)_ See that Lord Vaisey’s orders are followed by the men.”  
 _(Titus nods and motions for Vaisey to follow him.)  
_ **Vaisey:** _(Smiles and bows again:)_ “Thank you, Commander.”  
 _(Vaisey turns and leaves the room as Clarke and Marian both stare in disbelief at Lexa.)_

**Cut To: Castle Grounds.  
** _(Vaisey looks on chuckling as Gisborne is being dragged to the arena by two warriors. He turns his attention to Robin and the gang who are also surrounded by warriors.)  
_ **Robin:** _(His hands on his head in surrender:)_ “They let you out of the nut house then Vaisey?”  
 **Vaisey:** “Oh yes and thank you for that, I did enjoy the rest. In fact I enjoyed it so much I feel I should return the favour. _(to the warriors:)_ Listen here men, these outlaws are a direct threat to today’s entertainments. Therefore it’s up to us to make sure that everything runs smoothly for the Commander. _(To Titus:)_ Tell me, are there holding cells that overlook the arena?”  
 **Titus:** “Yes, there is one large cell just off the arena floor.”  
 **Vaisey:** “Good. _(to Djaq:)_ Sorry my dear, it looks like you’ll be bunking with the boys. But then I’m sure you’re used to that by now eh? _(Djaq snarls at him, to the warriors:)_ Take these men and lock them in the arena holding cell. Make sure they can see everything. _(Leaning in to Robin:)_ Wouldn’t want to miss Gisborne’s death now would we?”

**The Arena.  
** _(The beat of drums can be heard as the crowd gathers to witness the Commander in combat. Lexa and Gisborne stand side by side on the arena floor facing the raised platform. Upon it sit the ambassadors for each of the twelve clans along with Vaisey and Titus. As the crowd reaches a fever pitch, Titus gets to his feet and motions for the people to quieten.)  
_ **Titus:** “In single combat, there is but one rule. Someone must die today! _(Lexa and Gisborne turn to face each other.)_ You may begin.”  
 _(Titus takes his seat beside Vaisey who has a goblet in his hand ready to enjoy the fight. Gisborne takes a sword from a warrior guard and turns to look up at Vaisey, who waves smiling at him. Turning to look over at the outlaws he sees Much, Allan and the others watching him from behind bars yelling their support.)_

_(As Lexa turns to her second to remove her ceremonial attire she spots movement in the crowd. Pushing through the throng of people, Clarke makes her way to the front. Marian follows her but the Commander only has eyes for the blonde.)  
_ **Lexa:** “I’m glad you came.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “Me too.”  
 _(Lexa blinks then turns to her second. Pulling her sword from it’s scabbard she spins it a couple of times. Behind her, Gisborne begins running towards her, looking to end things quickly. Seeing the worry on Clarke’s face is all the warning Lexa needs and she swiftly moves out of the way. Blocking Gisborne’s strike and landing a glancing one of her own across his back. Gisborne arches his back in pain at the blow and spots Marian watching him with concern. He straightens then turns back to face his opponent. Lexa takes the offensive, causing Gisborne to block her strikes while backing up quickly. Blocking an overhead strike attempt, Gisborne uses his height and strength advantage to force Lexa to a knee.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “You’re done.”  
 _(In a desperate move, Lexa grabs Gisborne’s blade in her hand and forces it up and away from herself, breaking free. It is Gisborne’s turn to attack however and he quickly takes the Commander down to all fours and momentarily disarms her. Lexa rallies with kicks and punches and not only manages to retrieve her weapon but claim Gisborne’s also. Looking around anxiously for a weapon, Gisborne punches a guard and steals his spear. Twirling it around his body, the crowd ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ at the spectacle.)_

_(Spinning her own weapons in challenge the two combatants come together once more. Lexa attacks with furious slashes and strikes, backing Gisborne up against the dais. He skillfully alters his grip on the spear causing a momentary hesitation from the Commander. It is all the opportunity Gisborne needs. Gisborne manages to relieve Lexa of first one then both her swords in quick succession. Titus gets to his feet at the sight of this and slumps back down in his chair when Gisborne sinks a well placed kick into the Commander’s chest sending her down onto her back. Time seems to slow down as Clarke looks on with an anguished look upon her face. Gisborne stalks his prey, adjusting his grip on the spear. Lexa looks up at him from the ground as Gisborne positions the tip of the spear at her throat. Helpless to do anything but watch, Clarke winces as Gisborne lets out a roar and brings the spear down towards the Commander’s head.)_

_(The spear hits nothing but dirt however as Lexa moves out of the way at the last possible second. Lifting her legs and spinning her hips in an incredible display of agility, the Commander sweeps the leg of Gisborne sending him down. Quickly regaining her footing, Lexa is still unarmed and on the defensive as Gisborne swings recklessly at her with the spear. His wild stabs are his undoing as Lexa takes the weapon from him and begins landing her own well practiced blows upon him. Taking out his leg with a strike to the knee, she follows this up with an almighty blow to Gisborne’s chin, sending him crashing to the dirt. Now it’s Marian’s turn to look on helplessly as Lexa holds the spear over Gisborne.)_  
 **Vaisey:** _(Rising to his feet:)_ “Finish him! Kill that traitor now, for the glory of Prince John!”  
 _(This draws huge boos from the crowd as Lexa looks down upon Gisborne.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Just do it, kill me.”  
 **Lexa:** “Blood must have blood.”  
 _(Lexa lifts the spear and hurls it viciously at Vaisey, impaling him in the stomach and sending him crashing back into his seat. All eyes turn to the dais as Vaisey lays dying.)_

**Lexa:** “This coalition does not recognise Prince John’s authority any longer. Long live the King!”  
 _(The crowd cheer as Gisborne turns to see what has happened. Marian runs over and helps Gisborne to his feet as the gang begin to file out of their cell. Robin arrives just in time to witness Marian’s embrace of Gisborne who looks to Robin over her shoulder. There is a tense moment as the gang all look to him but eventually Robin allows himself to smile and walks over to the pair, offering his shoulder for Gisborne to lean on. As all this is happening, Lexa stands triumphant in the middle of the arena floor with Clarke watching her stood rapt in awe.)_


	6. At Day's End

**Powis Castle. Clarke’s Chamber. Night.**  
_(Clarke stands by her open window looking up at the moon as she hears a knock on her door. Walking across the room she opens the door to reveal Lexa standing outside.)_  
**Clarke:** _(Lightly:)_ “Is this where you say ‘I told you so’?”  
**Lexa:** “No, this is 'thank you’.”  
**Clarke:** _(Spreads her arm wide:)_ “Come in.”  
_(As Lexa enters the room, Clarke notices the bloody bandage on the Commander’s hand. Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and inspects it.)_  
**Clarke:** “Sit down, let me change that for you.”  
_(Lexa nods and walks over to a chair as Clarke closes the chamber door. Taking her seat, the Commander waits demurely for Clarke. Gathering some material to use as a bandage, Clarke walks over and takes a seat beside Lexa.)_  
**Clarke:** “You had it all planned out? The fight with Gisborne, killing Vaisey?”  
**Lexa:** “When Nia challenged me I saw it as an opportunity. I knew that if I defeated Roan that I could depose Nia.”  
**Clarke:** “So my actions led to the same outcome?”  
**Lexa:** _(Nods:)_ “I believe Roan will make a good King. _(Takes a moment:)_ Nia never approved of Costia and I. When I was chosen to become Commander, Costia came with me. Nia blamed me for that.”  
**Clarke:** “And you blamed her for the events that lead to Costia’s death.”  
**Lexa:** _(Nods:)_ “Whereas my anger should have been directed at the man who killed her.”  
**Clarke:** “Vaisey.”  
**Lexa:** “It took every ounce of my restraint not to kill him the first time I saw him in Nottingham. And again when we had him on trial.”  
**Clarke:** “The fact that you didn’t saved the people of Nottingham from being wiped out by Prince John’s men.”  
_(Clarke removes the bloodied bandage from Lexa’s hand.)_  
**Lexa:** _(Ruefully:)_ “Which would never have happened had I not abandoned you.”  
**Clarke:** “Let’s not talk about that.”  
_(Clarke and Lexa exchange smiles as Clarke tears the material into strips for a fresh bandage.)_

**Lexa:** _(Continues:)_ “So, with Nia dead I now had different problems. I’d already sent the invitation to Nottingham after Nia’s challenge. I would’ve executed Nia and sent Vaisey back to the Prince with the message that I alone can replace a leader in this coalition. Then those ambassadors who saw me as weak for making a treaty with Prince John would have been appeased.”  
**Clarke:** “Well, I think killing Vaisey will send a much stronger message to Prince John.”  
**Lexa:** _(Smiles:)_ “I think so too.”  
**Clarke:** “So why the fight with Gisborne?”  
**Lexa:** “Because of the attack on my soldiers. I think an ass kicking was the least he deserved.”   
**Clarke:** “But he almost killed you.”  
**Lexa:** _(Confidently:)_ “You really believe that?”  
**Clarke:** “I know what I saw, Lexa.”  
**Lexa:** “Whatever you say, Clarke.”  
**Clarke:** _(Shakes her head at Lexa’s bravado:)_ “So the Prince will soon know you’ve chosen me over him. Aren’t you worried he’ll seek retribution?”  
**Lexa:** _(As Clarke takes her hand:)_ “Not particularly. Our coalition is what’s important. I killed Vaisey for justice and to let the Prince know exactly where my loyalties lie. And it felt so good too. _(Smiles at Clarke:)_ Thank you for backing me.”  
**Clarke:** _(Wrapping the hand:)_ “I was just doing what was right for my people.”  
_(They stare at each other for a long moment, before Clarke stands up.)_  
**Clarke:** “Good night, Commander.”  
**Lexa:** _(Rising to her feet, smiles:)_ “Good night, Ambassador.”  
_(Lexa walks past Clarke to the door, opens it and closes it behind her as she leaves the room.)_

**Castle Dungeons.**  
_(Gisborne reclines lazily on his bunk. He is battered and bloodied but wears a smile on his face. Sat on the outside of Gisborne’s cell is Allan who is keeping him company and discussing the day’s events.)_  
**Allan:** “I don’t know what you’re smiling about mate, you’re still locked up.”  
**Gisborne:** “Ah, but the sheriff is dead.”  
**Allan:** “Yeah and you still could be soon, I ain’t heard nothing about you being pardoned. You’re just lucky the Commander wanted him dead more than you.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Still smiling:)_ “I’m not too worried about it. Did you see how concerned Marian was? She cares for me.”  
**Allan:** “Well of course she does, she believes in you.”  
**Gisborne:** “No, it’s more than that I can tell.”  
**Allan:** “I think Lexa must’ve hit you harder than we thought. She’s with Robin, Guy.”  
**Gisborne:** “For now. Trust me, Allan, when she hugged me this afternoon it was from more than concern for a friend.”  
**Allan:** _(Smirks:)_ “Yeah, well far be it for me to dash a condemned man’s hopes.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Glaring over at Allan:)_ “I know what I felt, Allan. _(Looking back up at the ceiling:)_ One day, Marian will realise what I already know to be true.”  
**Allan:** “Well I just hope you live long enough to prove me wrong is all.”  
**Gisborne:** “They’re not going to kill me. If they desired my death Lexa would’ve done it in the arena. Besides, Marian won’t allow it.”  
**Allan:** _(Laughs:)_ “You give Maz a lot of credit, don’t ya?”  
**Gisborne:** “She’s managed to convince Robin and I to put aside our differences. And a woman who can do that, may just be capable of anything.”

**Robin & Marian’s Chamber.**  
_(Robin sits by the fireplace sharpening his sword as Marian watches him from the bed.)_  
**Marian:** “I suppose Lexa thought she had to make it look good. If you and the gang were all wandering around freely there’s no way Vaisey would have entered the arena.”  
**Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “I still don’t trust her. First she leads her army into Nottingham to attack, then she allies with us against the Sheriff.”  
**Marian:** _(Continuing Robin’s thought:)_ “Then she makes a treaty with Prince John.”  
**Robin:** “And now she’s siding with the Princess. I don’t know how anyone could have faith in a leader like that.”  
**Marian:** “Clarke seems to. She was particularly hurt by Lexa’s betrayal but now seems willing to trust her again. Lexa has managed to unite the clans, which no Commander has done before.”  
**Robin:** “Yes, but for how long? The whole situation is tenuous at best. Prince John has command of the army yet Clarke has the support of Lexa and the Celts. Meanwhile, Richard is thousands of miles away and England is on the verge of civil war. Also, if there’s no clear leader on the throne it opens us up to invasion from abroad.”  
**Marian:** “Are you suggesting Prince John remains in power unchallenged?”  
**Robin:** “No, I’m just saying England needs stability while the King is away. _(Sighs:)_ As mad and power hungry as the Prince is, he at least knows how to rule. He grew up around a strong King.”  
**Marian:** _(Frowns:)_ “My father said Henry was a bloodthirsty tyrant.”  
**Robin:** “But he knew how to lead. Clarke, as far as I know, grew up as the daughter of a Prince who spent more time competing in tournaments than commanding on the battlefield. _(Sighs:)_ I wish the King were here. Then we could be free of all this.”  
**Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “And we would be free to marry you mean.”  
**Robin:** _(Looks up at her with a small smile:)_ “Perhaps.”  
**Marian:** _(Nods:)_ “That day will come soon enough, my love. For now come to bed, you need your sleep.”  
**Robin:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I’m not tired.”  
**Marian:** _(Smirks:)_ “All the better then. _(Lifts the covers:)_ You can come warm me up.”  
**Robin:** _(Laughs:)_ “You’d be a lot warmer with some clothes on to start with.”  
**Marian:** _(Considers:)_ “True. Though I doubt Guy would complain. Perhaps I should pay him a visit instead?”  
_(Robin looks at her a moment and sees the playful smile on her face. Knowing that she is teasing him, Robin gets to his feet and begins walking towards the bed.)_  
**Robin:** “That wasn’t funny, Marian.”  
**Marian:** “Oh, it was a little funny.”  
**Robin:** “Hm. I think I know a way to warm you up nicely. Or your backside at least.”  
**Marian:** _(Eyes widen:)_ “You wouldn’t dare.”  
**Robin:** _(Playfully, bringing one knee up onto the bed:)_ “Wouldn’t I?”  
****

**Cut To: Exterior corridor.**  
_(The sounds of Marian’s squeals of delight and Robin’s deep laughter ring throughout the castle. Elsewhere, Vaisey’s body is on a cart. A warrior pulls a narrow cloth over it, leaving the right arm exposed. Vaisey raises his index finger a bit, and as the cart starts, clenches his fist.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
